A Letter to Prongs
by The Willow Maiden
Summary: James is away on duty, and has left Lily to look after little Harry. Even with Prongs away, life with the Potters is never dull.


_Written for Round 6 of The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Chudley Cannons Seeker_

**Disclaimer: **_It is with much regret that I inform you, that though I have asked for the same thing for Christmas every year, Harry Potter is still not mine. _

* * *

**A Letter To Prongs **

* * *

To my darling James

I do hope this finds you safe and well. I can't help but worry, it's not often you go on a mission on your own. Now before you get offended and start puffing about how I have no faith in you, just remember the times I let you hold my little baby. That takes an extraordinary amount of trust.

Speaking of our darling son, Harry continues to be his bright delightful little self. He looks out for you all the time and seems a little perplexed that you are not here. Sometimes I hear him calling out "Da?" with a little frown on his face, as he looks around your study for any sign that you've been there.

Being cooped up here without outings required some creativity so I have been busy coming up with entertaining and educational ideas to stimulate an incredibly smart 11-month brain. It seems to be important to keep up with this, as when I don't, Harry finds his own way to keep occupied. I found this out the hard way.

I had just started to feed Harry his porridge when Dumbledore flooed. Believing it wouldn't take too long, I ducked into the lounge to see what he wanted, this was a mistake. As Dumbledore left, I became aware of a strange lack of noise. This was explainable by entering the kitchen. Almost every surface was covered in porridge, and Harry was nowhere to be seen.

I almost had a heart attack, I was so scared. I know now how silly that sounds, but forgive a mother her worries. I called out for him, but I think he mistook my worry for anger. When I found him five minutes later, he was curled up under our bed, sobbing his little heart out. My heart sank even further as my baby cried harder when he saw me.

Don't worry, I was able to settle him quickly and he watched with some pleasure I used a combination of muggle cleaning with magical assistance.

Its really quite amazing now I have got over the shock but it must have been his first ever accidental magic to get himself out of his chair. I'm not sure what the intense emotion which allowed it would have been. Maybe worry with me being out of the room longer than usual as well as you being away? He really does miss his Daddy.

The little boy who sat down for a second bowl of porridge seemed rather meeker than usual. It was a bit selfish of me I suppose, but I did enjoy being able to have my cup of tea in peace. I don't think either of us will last much longer without you to lighten the mood. I think I need a hug just as much as Harry does.

Sirius has been to been to check on us. It is lovely to see the bond between him and his godson. Harry laughs exuberantly at Sirius' antics especially when Sirius becomes Padfoot. Hearing Harry try to get around his name is adorable. He scrunches up his face, and pouts with all his might as he hesitantly asks, "Pa-fo?"

The delight that lights up his face when a large black dog licks him from chin to eyebrows is something I'm sure I will never understand.

Sirius stayed for dinner last Tuesday. He wasn't going to, but we were having so much fun trying to get Harry off his toy broom, that we lost track of the time. I think Sirius loves that thing more than Harry does, as I get the impression he was helping Harry rather than me. Sitting at the table proved almost as entertaining as play time, when Harry noticed Sirius had ignored his Brussels sprouts only to promptly spit them out and look to his godfather as if seeking approval.

They way Sirius grins in response really doesn't help get the message across that green food is good for you. Your friend seems to think that if Harry needs green food, I should give him mint ice cream. I can tell he's joking, which is probably the only reason he still has his head. Not that I'm being violent in any way, I was thinking more along the lines of it falling off due to migraines. Probably caused by obsessive lecturing, but on from that.

It's only when Sirius shifts into Padfoot that the house is calm. Harry is quite content to snuggle up next to the big dog, and Sirius loves the feeling that he gets when Harry falls asleep curled up with him in front of the fire. It must be some male protective thing; I'm more worried about Harry getting burned.

Changing subjects, I had a lovely letter from Alice a few days ago. With Frank busy, she and Neville have had nearly as much time as Harry and I. Apparently the youngest Longbottom has discovered a love for all things growing. It's sweet how much he is like his mother, his sweet little smile melts hearts James, melts them. Alice found him on the porch, playing with the garden beds.

Do you remember those roses she's had trouble with? Well apparently Neville's a prodigy. By the time she found him, they were glowing with radiance. It's amazing. Both Harry and Neville's first bout of magic within a few days. These two are destined to be friends, I can feel it.

I wish you all the luck in the world with your mission. Please come back to me, to us, soon. Even with Sirius' visits, the house is too quiet. We're waiting for you patiently.

With all my love,

Lily (and Harry too)

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think on your way out :)_

_Willow_


End file.
